


St. Halo

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: 1950s, Alternate Universe, Butters Stotch - Freeform, Craig tucker / tweek tweak, Death, Eric Cartman - Freeform, Evil people - Freeform, Kenny McCormick - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Prison AU, Prison Sex, Sex, Stan Marsh - Freeform, bunny - Freeform, craig tucker - Freeform, creek - Freeform, kenny mcCormick / Butters Stotch, south park - Freeform, style, tweek tweak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A prison Au where poor Butters has been framed for the murder of his parents. Now he is in this horrible prison called St. Halo where messed up people go go messed up crimes.





	1. The Start

‘I could feel my hands shake and my legs tremble as the loud sounds of sirens became louder and louder. The sight before me was to horrifying to explain with words.The sirens stopped but my eyes wouldn’t leave what I looked at before me.  
“Hands where I could see them!” Someone shouts from behind. I moved my hands up and felt a strong force pressing both my hands behind my back. I heard the clicking of metal and felt it around my wrists. What I saw in front of me was something I could never forget.’

The papers in a file plopped on top of a man’s desk. He opened the file and examined the pictures that were presented on it. “Leopold Scotch sir.” The officer said to him as he looked through the files. “Age 18. He was a good boy with great grades. In fact he was the top of his class.” The officer coughed into his hand “But up until August 24 1955 that has changed.” The man sitting at the desk kept going through the files then stopped at a small photo of the boy and looked at it. He then looked up at the officer “You are telling me this kid is responsible for the murder of his parents?” The officer nodded as the person sitting at the desk leaned back in his chair “Where is he being sent?” The officer took a moment “He is being sent to St. Halo.” 

The blond walked down the long hall. The two officers next to him had a firm grip on his arm. They took him down the long narrow path. Through the echos of the hall he could hear screams and cries. Every now and then the slamming of doors. Soon the blond felt himself stop as the two officers unlock his handcuffs and push him inside the cell block. When the door closes he turns around. “Wait this is a big mistake!” The blond shouted loudly while he patted the bullet proof glass with his hand. Turning around he saw three beds, and two people who wore the same clothes as him. One was a bunk bed the other was a regular one. He watched two people look at him. One was on the single bed wearing glasses with a book in his hand. He had huge curly red hair a somewhat big nose and his face had a few freckles. The one next to him leaning against the wall was another boy with orange ish blond hair. He had blue eyes like himself and he had a few freckles. He smiled and when he did he had a gap tooth on the side of his mouth.  
“What’s your name?” He asked with a kind tone of voice. The blond had his back against the door still. He was honestly horrified to be in this situation. He wanted to get out of here. “Come on. We are roommates might as well know your name.” The blond gave a nervous smile. He did not want to tell some criminal what his name was. He didn’t want them to know his identity of any sort. So he took a moment to think before he said  
“M-my name is Butters.” He lied. The blond laughed obviously knowing he’s using an allies.  
“Nice to meet you Butters. I am Kenny the guy you probably want to stay close too, while you are here.” Butters raised an eyebrow not understanding Kenny sat on the bed the bottom bed while crossing his legs  
“There is a lot you don’t know about this place yet. The people here are kinds dicks.” Kenny said then looked over at the redhead reading the book. “Oh and that's Kyle.” Butters looked over at Kyle. Kyle growled, Butters now seeing green eyes off the book  
“Did I say you could tell him my name?” Kyle asked then turned the page. Kenny looked over at Butters.  
“See what I mean.” Kenny leaned back.  
“Everyone here is either crazy,a dick, or both. Kyle here is just a dick.” Kyle ignored him and read his book. Butter then hesitantly asked  
“What makes you?” Kenny laughed  
“Just crazy.” Butters already hated this small room and he was already a bit scared of his roommates. He didn’t belong here. Kenny smiled  
“Don’t mean to scare you just telling the truth.” Butters looked at the title of what Kyle was reading ‘Catcher in the Rye.’  
“Catcher in the rye. I love that book. Lots of deep meanings behind it.” Kyle shuts the book and sighed then looked up at Butters. Butters stared back at him while Kenny made an ‘Uh oh.’ like face, as Kyle got off his bed and walked up to Butters  
“Listen, you are not going to get through this nightmare of a prison by being nice. Unfortunately for you most of the boys here at St. Halo are fucking psychopaths. Fortunately you ended up at a cell with the least crazy people here. If you ended up in cell B3 I can tell you that you would be a bleeding mess right now. This is not a place to make friends so I would being nice. Other wise you will be dead meat. Understood?” Butters nodded. Then Kyle walked back to his bed and picked up his book again and continued to read. Kenny looked over at Butters. He sat down down next to Kenny and sighed. Kenny looked at him and patted his back  
“He’s right you know. You got to be though in order to survive” Kenny looked over at Kyle as he went back to reading then leaned in to Butters which made him jump at first.  
“Between you and me Butters, Kyle use to be nice but then got fuckin shanked.” Butters  
“He got stabbed? People stab you here!?” Kenny nodded  
“Yep. Everyone gets stabbed beat and killed.” Butters shook his head he couldn’t believe his ears  
“What? Don’t the guards do anything about it?” Kenny laughed and Kyle did as well from behind his book.  
“The guards don’t give a shit about you. You die one less mouth to feed.” Kyle said with a shrug. Butters could feel his stomach drop. 

Butters was walking with Kenny down the cafeteria line for prison lunch dinner. Each had a large grey tray in their hands. Butters felt his stomach growl it has been a while since he last ate. When they both made it up to the end of the line Butters watched the man pour white clumps on his tray. He stared at the food then when he went up to look at the man who served him he growled. Butters ended up walking away. He caught up with Kenny then looked around the cafeteria that was filled with boys probably ages 18 through 30. Each had done something worse than the last. Kenny pointed at a table with Kyle and one another kid. Kenny walked over to them which made Butters follow closely. No way was he going to be alone in a room full of crazy people. Staying close to Kenny was his best option right now. Once Kenny walked up to the table he dropped his plate on it and took a seat next to the other kid. Butters sat next to Kyle feeling a little uncomfortable. The kid that sat next to Kenny looked up at Butters.  
“Hey I’m Stan.” He said. Butters smiled this kid already seemed nice but he was in here for doing something.  
“Hi Stan, my name is Butters.” Stan smiled  
“So you are Kyle’s and Kenny’s new roommate?” He looked at Kyle who just kept eating whatever was being served to them then at Kenny who was eating the same thing and nodded. “So Butters what are you here for?” Butters sat there. HE took a breath before saying  
“I didn’t do anything! I was framed.” he said honest at heart. Stan laughed  
“Well that’s what they all say.” Butters then pulled on his grey shirt.  
“What are you here for?” Stan took a bite of his food before he answered he swallowed.  
“I’m here for drinking and driving to many times. One I am underage and two I don’t have a license. Last time I drank and drove I crashed into a building. No one got hurt.” He said. Butters nodded then took a bite out of his food then started choking on it. This was horrible. Kenny patted his back  
“You get use to the taste after a while.” Butters patted his chest. Then looked at Kyle  
“Why Kyle you haven’t told me why you are here.” Kyle looked up at him then rolled his eyes.  
“I stole.” Kyle said simply. Butters wanted to ask what he stole but decided not to. As they ate Kenny looked up at Kyle  
“Looks like Cartman is in isolation again.” Both Kyle and Stan nodded.  
“Who’s Cartman?” Butters asked  
“Someone you don’t want to fuck with.” Kyle said as he finished his food. “You don’t want to get on his bad side.” Kyle put simply. Stan nodded  
“Didn’t he strangle Clyde once?” Stan asked.  
“Oh yeah. What was his reason again?” Kenny questioned  
“His face pissed him off.” Stan answered.  
“Right!” Kenny resumed back to eating. Butters could feel himself die a little. Cartman sounded horrible. He kept a mental note not to talk to him. He took another bite of his food before putting his hand to his mouth trying not to throw it back up. 

When night time came everyone was in their cell. Kyle was asleep on his bed holding onto the blanket for warmth. Butters laid on top of the bunk bed while Kenny slept on the bottom. This was Butters first night in this prison and he felt good he had Kenny around but still kept in mind not to fully trust him yet. He was in here for a reason. He felt like he should ask but he was kind of scared to. Alright he was going to do it. He took a breath in  
“Kenny?” No response. He must be asleep. Right he will ask him another time. Butters closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg thank you guys for liking it so far. I did as much as I could today. There will be another chapter since I have a few ideas on where I want to take the next chp. But Idk when the next time it will be up because school. Ha! But I do promise to write during my free time. Anyways here is chp. 2

The whistle blew loudly a man walking down the hall yelling something about rising and shining? Butters took his pillow and put it on his face covering his ears. Last night was horrible. He did not get any sleep with the lack of blankets he was given. He had no idea you were suppose to buy these supplies. He sat up and watched Kenny and Kyle get out of bed without a problem. When the doors opened they both started walking down the hall. Butters pecked out and watch a bunch of other prisoners walk down the hall.   
“Are you Leopold Stotch?” Butters nodded then was given a plastic bag wrapped in a towel, inside cheap flip-flops and a bar of soup. The man looked at him. “It’s shower time.” 

 

Butters entered the shower room with only a towel around his waist and a pair of flip flops. He looked around him and in the room it was filled with naked men. Some of them were buff and some of them were scrawny. They each made him feel intimated. A lot of these men walked around the shower room with no towels to cover their ass. What made him look away was when he saw two men buttfucking each other in the corner of the shower room. One was pressed against the wall while the other used his arms to hold him up. He nervously walked over to a faucet and proceeded to turn it on. He looked over to his left to see a tall man showering then looked over to his right to see another guy showering. Behind him there were nothing to cover him. Which was really embarrassing. Even after a few seconds of turning on the water it was still freezing cold. He opened his plastic bag and grabbed his soup and started washing himself with it. He looked around the room and watched the other men take showers. 

When he was done he walked down the shower room with his towel covering his freezing body. His legs trembled his fingers were numb and he didn’t feel as refreshed as he thought he would be. He then felt an arm around him. He looked up and saw Kenny giving him a bright grin.  
“So how was your first prison shower?” he asked. Butters held onto the towel tighter his arms trembling.   
“Miserable.” that’s the only word he was going to use in his vocabulary. But it was horrible. Kenny nodded in agreement   
“Yep it is miserable. You know you have to pay for hot water right?” Kenny wanted to make sure Butters knew that.   
“Wait you do?” Butters questioned. Even if he knew that what money would he use. He was flat broke. Kenny nodded then took his arm off of him.   
“Aye!” Both Kenny and Butters turned around. They both watched a very large man push a very scrawny guy to the ground. “You bumped into me? Into me?” He shouted the scrawny guy put his hands up “I'm sorry!” He shouted. Everyone in the shower watched. Kenny then whispered to Butters without keeping his eyes off the scene   
“That’s Cartman.” Butters watched as Cartman started beating him up. He covered his face since he couldn’t watch someone get beat up like that. He heard the sound of a whistle and watched some guards come in the room and grab Cartmans shoulder and started escorting him out of the room.”Come on you can’t be serious! I was just showing him how things worked!” The doors slam and the fade of Cartman’’s voice disappears. Everyone went back to what they were doing as if nothing happened. Kenny shrugged   
“Eh. I've seen better fights.” Butters started walking away from Kenny and towards the guy who got beat up. Kenny stared at him and facepalmed e could tell he was going to do something nice. That’s not how things worked here. Butter walked up to him and offered him his hand   
“You ok?” The guy on the floor looked up at him. He put his hand close to his chest and stared at the hand Butters offered. He slapped his hand away.   
“I got this on my own.” He stood up by himself. “Thanks though.” He then just walked away from him. Butters starred watching him walk out of the shower room and then turned around to see Kenny.  
“That’s Kevin. He is a dick.” 

Sitting at the same table again with the same people for breakfast wouldn’t seem bad. But since this was a prison Butters can feel him tense up every time someone passed him.  
“Just you guys wait. In five months I’m going to be out there again!” Stan said while putting his hands out making it look like he was driving a car. Kyle had a new book in his hand while sitting at the table with the four of them.  
“Just you wait in six months you’ll be back in here again.” Kyle said with a sly smile. The three of them laughed except for Stan who crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Butters actually thought of something he was now curious about  
“Um Stan.” Stan raised an eyebrow as he ate his what they call here breakfast.   
“How long have you been here for?” Stan paused as he held up his fingers and started counting. Butters watched more and more fingers go up. No knowing if they were months or years. Stan features looked to be at least 20. No he had to be since he said yesterday that he was drinking underage. Stan then looked at Butters   
“At least 8 months now.” He said. Butters nodded then watched two guys he has never seen before walk up to them. One was shaking while the other calmly stood there. The one who was shaking was a skinny blond kid who looked like he was going to explode. The other was a tall calm guy. He had black hair and blue eyes like Stan’s but this guy was skinnier, taller, and his skin was pale unlike Stan who’s skin tone was a bit toned.   
“Marsh.” The taller one said. Stan looked up at him as he ate his breakfast he raised an eyebrow. “Renumber how I told you you owe me a favor. Well I’m cashing in my favor.” He said as he raised his finger making it move for him to follow. Stan stood up and left his ‘food’ on the table. “Tweek is staying with you guys.” Craig just simply said as he and Stan walked away. Butters watched Tweek sit where Stan was. Butters can actually feel the awkwardness. Kenny looked at Butters  
“We will be right back.” Kenny said then grabbed butters arm and walked a little bit away from the table leaving Kyle alone with Tweek. Once the two were alone Kenny looked around then looked at Butters. “You see that crazy spaz. That’s Tweek as you know. He is in here for drug dealing and doing illegal drugs. So he is messed up. I put him in my book as crazy but not a dick. He is Craig’s bitch.” Kenny said straight forward. “They are fuck buddies. Some part of me thinks they are boyfriends. It doesn’t really matter. All we” Butters can tell he means as in him,Kyle, and Stan “Craig likes him a lot. So don’t mess with Tweek. Kyle and I will do all the talking just sit there and smile.” Butters nods his head understanding the plan.   
“Wait, are you guys scared of Craig?” Kenny took a moment and then nodded   
“Well yes. He is in here for murdering his classmate back when he was in highschool. He is someone you can’t fuck with.”   
“Him and Cartman.” Kenny nodded. Then looked over at where Kyle and Tweek were sitting at   
“Let’s go back.”

Stan followed Craig down the hallway of the prison, Craig lead Stan to the backroom of the laundry room. Once Stan entered he found a man who appeared to be older than the both of them as in he was in his late 40’s. He was muscular has tattoo’s all over his neck and arms and was handcuffed to a rusty pole who seemed like he was bleeding to death right now. Stan looked at his face which was all beaten up he then saw blood coming from his stomach. It seemed as if he was stabbed multiple times. Craig walked over to the handcuffs and unlocked them the moment they were unlocked he fell over. Stan took a step back and watched craig grab his armpits trying to lift him up.  
“Don’t just stand there like a useless piece of shit and help me carry him.” Stan looked at the guy then looked at Craig   
“Oh no! I can’t do this shit man. I get to leave in five months, three if I behave. I can’t be caught doing this shit.” Stan said as he took another step back.  
“Listen Marsh, your ass is dead if you don’t help me with this.” Craig snapped. He had nothing else to lose. What was one more dead body to him. Stan looked at Craig and knew Craig would actually kill him if he didn’t live up to his favor. Stan moved to where the feet are and helped lift the body to the other side of the room. Once they drop it Craig takes a step back he moves to where there was a bucket of wet cement and a small shove to use with a large pile of bricks.  
“Oh my god Craig. Where did you get all that?” Stan asked as he watched Craig place each brick on the ground while covering it with the wet cement.   
“Its none of your concern and something you don’t need to worry about.” It didn’t take Stan long to figure out what Craig was doing. Which was building a wall in front of the passed out person. Craig looked over at Stan “Are you going to help me or not?” Stan walked over and started helping him.   
“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Stan mumbled under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to musicals while typing this. Ha! Anyways I don't have a basic plot yet but I will soon.

When the afternoon was came both Craig and Stan came back. When they came back Butters left right away to head to the library. By the time he got there he found another guy at the desk reading a book. They were also a prisoner hence the uniform. They sat there reading Butters walked up to them and coughed in his hand. The guy looked at him while putting the book down. Can I help you? Butters looked up at him   
“I heard I can get money from working here.” The guy sighed   
“Do you have any forms of id?” Butters jumped at that. He didn’t know they were supposed to have ID’s he thought who ever got here first during breakfast would get to work here.   
“I-Ids?” He questioned before the guy started laughing. He put his handout for Butters to shack  
“Token.” Butters looked up at him   
“Butters.” Token leaned in his seat. “We usually get people to come here in the afternoons but since you are our special first person to work here you get to alphabetize every book in this room.” Butters looked around the huge Library and sighed then went to work. 

Though he thought this would be an easy job which it would be in normal situations but it was hard when the prisoners who got here were horrible by knocking some of the books offs the shelves and it made it worse when Token told him he changed his mind and want it to be alphabetized by the author. When all the other prisoners had left Token walked up to Butters again.   
“Hmm. Now I want it alphabetized by the editors last name.” Butters looked up at him giving him the ‘are you fucking serious?’ look while Token just gave a smile. Butters rolled his eyes. And started taking the books off the shelves again to re arrange them.  
“Not once have I heard you complain. What are you, a bitch?” Butters put the book down and looked at Token.   
“No. I’m just trying to get money. Now if you excuse me I’m going back to work.” Butters said as he went back to working while Token stood there in silence. He was surprised Butters was still working even though he’s been giving nothing but order after order after order.   
“What are you even doing here? Seem like some college rich boy.” Butters sort of laughed at his statement.  
“Yale.” Butters said “I go- went to yale.” Token eyes widen   
“Holy shit. What are you even doing in a place like this?” Butters stopped and stared at the books that were on the shelf. He lifted up the book read what the editors last name then put it on the bottom shelf “It’s a long story.” Butters said Token nodded. Then Butters looked up at him “What about you?” Token leaned on the shelf and laughed while crossing his arms. “Me?” he laughed “Let me tell you something Butters. When I was out there I was a happy free man. I was nothing like the men in here. I lived in different hotels each one better than the last. Women wanted me. I never killed or raped anyone like most of the people here.” Butters watched him tell his story. He could tell how he was arrested by the way he told it.   
“You were using fake checks.” Token laughed   
“I started at fifteen and did it for five years before getting caught.” He said “What was this I think I've been in this jail for three years.” Token said Butters nodded as he put another book in the shelf. “You know what Butters you can stop alphabetizing today. Just sweep around.” 

When night came Kenny was hanging out in his cell reading a book. Reading was the only source for entertainment around here. When Butters came in and sat next to him he looked at him while putting the book down. “How was working with Token?” He asked. Butters shook his head. “It was fine.” both he and Kenny knew that was a lie. Kenny laughed   
“Yep he’s a dick. At least he isn’t crazy.” Butters nodded. They sat in silence while listening to the footsteps of the pacing officer outside. Butters leaned toward him and pressed his lips on Kenny. Kenny stood up straight by being shocked at first but then giving into it. He kissed him back their lips moving together in a soft motion perfectly inline with each other. Kenny wrapped his arms around Butters as he moved to lay on the bed. Their hips went against each other a few moans came from both side when Butters pulled away from the kiss he looked down at Kenny’s smirking face. He pressed his hand on his face while his own turned red.He got off of him and still sat on the bed   
“I’m not gay if that's what you are thinking!’ Butters said right away  
“That was pretty gay to me.” Kenny smirked. Butters looked at him then turned around while covering his face. This was so awkward. Why did he kiss him?! Maybe it was the frustration at the library today and it some how turned into sexual frustration? He did not want to know. He just knew he was uncomfortably turned on right now. The thing that broke the awkward silence was the scream coming from the kitchen.

When both Kenny and Butters walked to the scene making their way through the crowd what they found was something they couldn’t comprehend. It was Kevin he was dead. The guards pushed the prisoners out of the way so they can move the dead body somewhere else. Everyone looked at each other. A police officer who was telling the guards what to do turned around “It looks like he has been dead since morning.” Everyone looked at one another. “Whoever did this confess now. Or we go lockdown” Kyle stood up and pointed his finger   
“It was obviously Cartman.” Cartman growled   
“What the fuck Khal! I didn’t do this! It was Craig!” Craig looked at the body and calmly said   
“It wasn’t me. This morning Stan and I were-” Stan then covered his mouth   
“Helping out the garden! Right Craig!” Craig removed his hand off his mouth.   
“Get your hands off of me! Fine but I think it was Kyle.” Then everyone started arguing and fighting. The policeman didn’t do anything thinking the problem will take care of itself. The fighting between everyone became more and more aggressive. Soon people started fist fighting and throwing punches. Even Kenny was dragged into the fight. Butters stood there with his eyes closed while the officer then started blowing his whistle for people to stop. But everyone continued to beat each other up. No one wanted to be the the first person to stop but they did want to be the one with the last hit. Even with all the beating each other up going around it got more aggressive. No one knows who was the one who took out the silver knife to throw it but the soon the sound of the officer's whistle got everyone to stop some how. Butters opened one eye but a strong force was keeping him from opening his other eye. With the one eye that was open Butters looked down and watched droplets of blood drip on the ground. He looked up and watched the horrors of expression that was on everyone's face when they looked at him. He pressed his hand one his cheek then moved it in front of him looking at the red liquid that stained his hand. He pressed his hand on his cheekbone and moved it up. He didn’t feel his eye for there was a kitchen knife stabbed where his eye was suppose to be. He screamed.


End file.
